Saved by the Devil
by snakebite4
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson is the ruthless, manipulative Original Hybrid. When he saved a girl from her demons, he realized she was saving him from his too. Trigger warnings: self-harm, suicide attempts KlausxOC
1. Devil in Disguise

**A/N: WARNING: POSSIBLE TRIGGERS; suicide attempts and self-harms.**

 **I needed to get this out. I believed everyone can be saved from their demons. I'm still dealing with mine, but this story is like a promise to myself. That I'd survive. One day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Saved by the Devil**

 _~People jump off building hoping someone would catch them. We all wanted to be saved, eventually~_

Nobody wants to die. Death is a scary thing. We never know what lies beyond. No one ever dies and comes back to tell us what's waiting on the other side. Perhaps that was why we were all scared of dying.

But some of us wanted it to end. We didn't really want to die, really. We wanted to live. I know that I am still young. That there is so much more for me to achieve in this world. But I wanted it to end. I just want the pain to stop…

I stared at my forearm as I made another cut, staring blankly as the blood appeared from the cut. When the pain didn't subside, when the emotions didn't go away, I let out a breath and folded the knife. I didn't want to waste my time bleeding out, besides I had climbed up the clock tower because I wanted it to be over with.

"It would be quick, Evie. You wouldn't feel a thing," I breathed the words trying to convince myself. "It would be like flying."

Except it wouldn't. I'd have no control. The gravity would pull me down and my skull would be crushed. Then they would find what's left of me in the morning, and buried whatever they can salvage.

I pulled out my phone and opened up my contacts. Who could I call? My sister? Not likely. My mom? Not a chance. Friends? I don't have any that I trust.

No one.

I was alone.

"I don't want to die," I heard myself said. I want to live. I do. I really do. A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of the world. I couldn't handle it anymore. I was too tired to deal with my demons. I give up. They win.

I closed my eyes and put my phone away as I made up my mind. Shakily, I got up to my feet, my hands pressed against the wall, afraid to fall...afraid to die.

"It's okay," I said, over and over, taking a deep breath before I turned around. "It's okay," I said one last time and with my eyes closed, I let myself fall.

* * *

It was the usual night for Klaus, he was out having a bite and letting loose. He was furious with Stefan for even daring to mess with his family but to be honest, it would be boring without a challenge. Especially in this small town. He loved his family despite his actions of daggering them whenever they disagreed with them or when he didn't want to deal with any of his siblings. But he loved them. He missed them. Even the troublemaker Kol and the boring Finn.

" _I don't want to die."_

He caught a girl's voice in that quiet night. He looked around, confused by the voice. Was he imagining it?

" _It's okay. It's okay. It's okay…"_

He looked up to the clock tower and saw a figure above the large clock that stroke two in the morning. The girl.

And then she fell.

* * *

We all are sinners. We all had committed some sins in our life. We repented, we asked for forgiveness either from God or from humans. We, humans joked about going to hell. But we all wished that we'd end up in heaven. Alongside the angels.

I believe that we all have angels looking over us.

Especially people like me and my family. We are hunters. When the Salvatores came to town, they were the first vampires I had encountered with. Vampires are blessed with super strength and speed, something no human girl can match with. I could put up a fight, but I would probably die.

So I had questioned my father about it and he said that angels would always look after me. In a fight with vampires. But they never protected me from the demons in my head.

Until now.

Those blue eyes were beautiful and ancient. They were deep blue like the colour of the ocean, but they were so full of pain as they stared back at me. And like the oceans, they held many secrets and stories and like the oceans, you could just get lost in it.

* * *

"Elena!" I shouted in surprised and in relief as I finally found her. She couldn't hear me, however, not with Stefan's fangs deep in her neck. I released three shots of wooden bullets, aiming his chest but not his heart. I knew about Elena and Stefan and I didn't plan on killing him. No matter what drama was going on between them right now.

Stefan let Elena dropped to the floor and glared at me. He bared his fangs at me and vamped sped over me. And I shot him right in the head and he dropped dead, at least for a while.

I ran over to Elena, needing to make sure she was still alive. I wasn't in their so called gang. I wasn't that close with her. But in this small town, everyone knew each other and we all grew up together. We played together in the sandbox at the playground and although we both were involved with the supernatural, we both took different path in it.

"Ugh," I groaned in pain as I was being slammed against the wall, by a force I couldn't see.

"And who might you be, little human?" a British accented voice asked and I blinked, to clear my vision. His blue eyes captured me. They were amused, but the eyes are the window to the soul. And within that close proximity, I saw his, and he saw mine.

But we both hide our demons well at that time.

"Nobody," I breathed out the word. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest. I could hear it and this British vampire could hear it too. No wonder he was so amused. "Who the hell are you?" I asked, and he tightened his chokehold around my neck, making me gasped. I tried to claw his grip around my neck but was unsuccessful.

"Someone you shouldn't mess around with," he said with a smile.

"Don't tell me what to do," I said, flipping my pocket knife and about to slash his face when he blocked my wrist. I kicked him in the stomach and he let me go, before he blocked my punch and pinned me on the floor.

He was going to kill me.

But then his eyes flickered from my face to my wrist. Slowly, he released his grip on my wrist as he looked at his palm, covered with my blood and he saw the cuts. He stared back at me and I didn't know what it meant. But I remembered running.

Not because he was a vampire.

Not because I wanted to survive.

But because he saw them.

He saw the cuts on my wrist and forearm and no one had ever seen them.

* * *

"Am I in hell?" I remembered those were my first words after a long silence of us just staring into each other's eyes.

"Unfortunately, no," he said and I found myself frowning.

"I'm in heaven? You're no angels," I said and he suddenly laughed.

"You're right. I'm the devil," he said with a charming smile and I found myself frozen. I didn't know he had dimples. I didn't know someone so deadly could look so angelic. He slowly put me down on my feet but kept his hands on my waist to make sure that I could stand. He held me for a while and I just stared at him.

"Why did you save me?" I asked, my voice was quiet. He didn't know the answer too.

"You're welcome, love," he said sarcastically and I pushed him away, taking a few steps back from him.

"Why did you save me?" I asked, yelling. I wasn't angry. I wanted to know. Why would Klaus Mikaelson saved me from killing myself.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

"I don't have time for your games," I hissed and he scoffed.

"Does your life mean nothing to you?" he asked almost angrily and I narrowed my eyes at his question.

"Why do you care?" I asked, turning my back on him and he flashed in front of me.

"I saved your life," he said through his gritted teeth and I glared at him. He didn't get it. He didn't understand.

"I didn't ask for your help. I didn't want to be saved!" I said furiously, knowing it was a lie. I did want to be saved. But I wanted it to end as well… "You have no right! I wanted it to end," I said, suddenly sobbing. I fell to my knees and he caught me before gently placing me down as I continued to cry. "I wanted it to stop…"

For a moment, Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid just sat there. His large hand stroked my back comfortingly and gently, and he let me cried on his shoulder.

"You are way too young to die, love. There's a whole world out there, waiting for you. People for you to meet, culture for you to explore, food for you to taste, and peace for you to find," he murmured against my thick hair and I froze.

"You?" I questioned and he just looked at me with pain in his blue eyes.

"Fight your demons," he finished and I bit my lips, not expecting his words and that he was my savior.

That he had saved me yet again from my own demons.

* * *

 **The reasons why the writing is all clustered and messy, parts by parts, jumping from Klaus and Evie's point of views, that would be because this isn't my usual fanfic or writing. I just needed to write what's on my mind, about being saved, to give me and perhaps some of you some hope.**


	2. Note by a Stranger

**Chapter 2: Note by a Stranger**

* * *

 **The night of the Homecoming**

Klaus was more than relieved. He felt free. He felt like the burden on his shoulder that he had carried for more than a thousand years is finally being lifted. Mikael is finally dead.

With his father dead, he didn't have to worry about the truth coming out. That he was the one that killed their mother. None of his siblings would know, especially his baby sister. But it was already too late. That single knowledge of him killing their mother had pushed Rebekah to plot his murder with his enemies.

Klaus downed his drink and refilled it, he would have to deal with Rebekah another day. Tonight, he was just going to enjoy his freedom from their monstrous father. He would stay at Tyler's for a couple of days not that his first successful hybrid had a say in it. Besides, the Lockwood mansion is huge enough for Klaus to have his own space. He had thought about building a home at this small town.

After all, they were born here.

Klaus made his way to his bedroom with an expensive bottle of champagne when he smelled blood.

"I told them to clean their mess up," Klaus growled under his breath as he headed that way. He didn't have to but his feet had brought him to the source of the sweet smelling crimson liquid. He opened the door to the bathroom when he saw her.

She was a fragile thing.

She was pale and there were a long and deep cut each on her forearm and she laid there, almost dead. Her brown curls were pulled into a beautiful braided bun and her black dress was pulled up to her thighs. Klaus saw little red lines on her upper thigh and he didn't even realize when he had been beside her, giving her his blood.

His act was spontaneous. He didn't know who the human was at first but then he remembered her. She had been the one he met at the high school, shooting Stefan in the head with a wooden bullet when he had compelled Stefan to drink from the doppelganger's neck. She had been the girl with the cuts on her wrist. She had been the girl that put up a fight with him.

How can she be that high spirited girl and be this half-dead girl in front of him?

He watched as the deep cuts healed and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The girl was fine. He checked her heartbeat; her heart was thumping softly, at peace. He grabbed the paper towel and wetted them, and cleaned the blood that had smeared her arms and thigh. He then had called Tyler, demanding him to tell him if he knew the girl and where her house was.

Evelyn Fell.

That was her name.

A pretty name for a girl that is haunted by demons.

He drove her to her house and carried her little, fragile body to the doorway and rang the bell. At the fifth time, he finally heard footsteps scurried down the stairs and he waited…patiently. When had he become so patient?

"Who-oh dear-I'm so sorry, did she trouble you? You didn't have to. It's two o'clock in the morning, thanks for bringing her home. She's so irresponsible with her drinking and all," The woman he deemed as her mother babbled. "Come in," she invited him and he crossed the threshold without any problems.

"No ma'am, she was…unconscious when I found her," Klaus said politely.

"Like I said, irresponsible," her mother huffed. "You can place her on the couch."

"Your daughter tried to take her own life," Klaus cut her off, almost in anger. How can a mother be so…nonchalant of her own daughter?

"Again? She's always been so dramatic," the mother said and Klaus clenched his jaw.

"Where's her room? Tell me," he compelled, having none of it. He would have to compel the woman to be kinder to her daughter, he thought.

Since when did he care?

A flash of Mikael whipping him down with his sword played in his head and he became more tensed. He would not let someone else feel the way he felt.

"Upstairs, first room to the left," she answered robotically.

"You'd go back to sleep and change your attitude towards your daughter," he compelled and she repeated his command in monotone. Once settled with that, Klaus brought the girl to her room. It was a simple yet decorative room, black and white. The frames on the wall showed of a little girl in front of an Eiffel Tower and another at Big Ben. There were many more and her dressing table was a mess, probably from getting ready to go to Homecoming.

He laid her down on her bed and removed her shoes before contemplating to change her clothes or not. It would be inappropriate and despite having the hobbies of taking people lives and torturing them, Klaus considered himself to be a gentleman, at most times. It wasn't the first time he had saved a damsel in distress. He had saved many women before, usually from being harassed at a bar and tavern, when he deemed the women being treated cruelly and also from being raped by bad men. Klaus despite his monstrosity, had his moment of benevolence.

There was a book on her bedside table, 'My Sister's Keeper', and a frame of her and her father on top of a mountain. He opened the drawer and saw many pocket knives and throwing knives and wooden stakes.

"No doubt, a hunter. A fierce one at that. But how can you do this to yourself?" he wondered.

He found a paper and searched for a pen at her dressing table. There, he found bandages, betadine and steri-strips to heal a cut. He shook his head and grabbed a pen.

 _You are way too young to die, love._

 _There's a whole world out there, waiting for you._

 _People for you to meet, culture for you to explore,_

 _food for you to taste, and peace for you to find._

 _Fight your demons._

He tore the paper and placed it below the novel. Then he pulled the cover over her body and stroked her hair. He didn't know why he cared so much for a human girl that he didn't even know. Perhaps it was because tonight, he had faced his demons and defeated them. He had been reminded of all moments of pain and darkness that he had faced in his life and he had trumped over them.

And he wanted this girl to feel that way too.

* * *

"Why did you save me then?" Evelyn asked Klaus and Klaus just stared into her brown eyes.

"Was I supposed to let you die?" he asked her and she scoffed.

"You've killed people without a blink of an eye. Why did you have to go through all the trouble to make sure that I didn't die?" Evelyn questioned and Klaus didn't know what to reply. Yes, she was right. Human lives meant nothing to him. He was merciless and ruthless, so why would he care about this human girl in front of him.

"I supposed if you want to know my reasons, you'll have to stick around," Klaus said with a grin that showed his dimples, outsmarting the girl. She stared into his blue eyes in unsure how to respond and to his surprise, she laughed. And it was beautiful.

"Nicely done," she praised and smiled. "I don't know why you saved me, but thank you," she finally said. She looked up into his blue eyes and gave him another sweet smile. And at that moment, she didn't see him as a monster. She saw him as her savior. And Klaus…liked that feeling.

"Look, sweetheart, I know a thing or two about the demons in our head. And I also know how to fight this kind of battle," he said and watched her expression. She seemed surprised. Perhaps she thought he wouldn't understand.

How could the big bad hybrid who is invincible knows about the demons and the voices?

"You're stronger than you believe, and I can teach you a thing or two, if you'd like," he said. Then he felt like slapping himself in the head. Why the hell was he offering this human girl-

"Thank you. Maybe I'll stick around for a lesson or two," she said and winked playfully at him before turning her heels on him.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked, flashing in front of her.

"Home?"

"I may be ruthless, but I can be a gentleman for a couple of minutes," he said and she laughed.

"Well if you insist," she said and he grinned.

"See? Would you be able to walk side by side with the Big Bad Hybrid had I not saved you?" Klaus said and she laughed.

"Yeah, life gets better, I supposed," she said and he smiled.

"It does," Klaus agreed, thinking of his dead father. He is free from his demons and he will free this girl from hers as well.


End file.
